


It's Hard To Not Go Back To You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Bobbi and Y/N are together until a certain decision is made. A year later, Y/N has moved on with Natasha. Words in Italics are lyrics from the song Someone New by Banks.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Female Reader, Bobbi Morse/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It's Hard To Not Go Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



Bobbi looked over as she heard the beautiful sound of your laughter. Joy vibrating from your body and dispersing itself into the air. It was the effect you always had on her and the team. It was part of the reason why she had been drawn to you. You had this light that made Bobbi forget about the darkness. The kind of light that felt like a path to her home, and you were that for her. Someone who'd wait for her return from missions and at the end of the day for the simple things like getting food. 

But lately, your presence was a stark reminder that even light will eventually fade into nothing as darkness takes over. And Bobbi always went with her gut. And right now her gut was telling her, it'd be better if she ended things with you now instead of dragging things out. Bobbi wanted time to make her own decisions, and she told Coulson, she'd be leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. for who knows how long. 

Your laughter rings out again, and Bobbi's heart felt a tiny pinch. She needed to do this for herself. She hoped you'd understand. 

* * *

_ And I simply needed space _

_ Space for me to be, and I think you need it too _

Your face was filled with confusion when you saw Bobbi with a backpack slung over her shoulder and two duffle bags. Bobbi would always let you know when she'd be going on a mission. You smiled at her when she made her way to you. Your heart sank when she didn't return the gesture. 

"I'm leaving, Y/N."

"Undercover again?"

"No. I'm leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. with no clear date and time when I return. If I return, that is."

"I can pack up my things and join you."

"I'm leaving you as well, Y/N. With you, I feel caged in, and I don't exactly know when I stopped being myself."

Bobbi says a lot more to you, but the rest of it just echoes like background music. There isn't really much to do or say, so Bobbi takes her leave, and Simmons finds you standing like that an hour later. You were completely numb. 

_ And now I'm supplying you the time and space _

_ To let you grow into the person I know _

_ That I know you could be _

_ And I can be her too, and I'll come back to you _

_ When I'm ready for you, baby _

_ I ain't ready for you now _

_ I'm not ready for you now, please don't hate me _

* * *

A year passes, and by now you've healed as much as you possibly could. No one, but May, knew exactly where Bobbi had run off to, and you hadn't wanted to ask because you were working on rebuilding yourself. Right now, the team is at one of Tony's parties, and that's how you meet Natasha. 

"You don't wish to join your teammates?"

You look up and see the Black Widow.

"On the dance floor? Not at all."

You chuckle softly as you nurse your drink. 

"I'm Y/N, by the way."

"Natasha."

With the pleasantries aside, Natasha looks at you and sees pain lingering in the depths of your eyes. The two of you easily fall into a conversation, pleasantly surprising Natasha. And Natasha decided then and there, she wanted to know the woman who drew people in like a sunflower. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobbi was meditating as the sun rose to greet her on the other side of the world. All these months away from you, Bobbi felt at peace knowing she had made the right decision. Yet, she knew she was wrong for ending things the way she did. That was the only thing that made her feel at unease. She needed the time apart from you to realize who she was. And soon, she wanted to return home to you. 

_ Baby, be patient for me _

_ And please don't fall in love with someone new _

_ I promise, one day I'll come back to you _

* * *

Eight months later, you've moved in with Natasha and continue to keep in touch with your old team. 

"Моя любовь, you look stunning."

Natasha says as she presses kisses to your neck and one hand plays with the zipper on the back of your dress.

"Don't start something you can't finish. You know we made reservations."

"Once we get back..."

"Promises, promises."

You laugh, and Natasha playfully smacks your ass.

* * *

Sitting at a table right on the balcony was all thanks to Tony switching up your reservations a bit. Natasha was delighted because there was now more privacy away from the rest of the patrons who were on the lower floor. 

You weren't surprised when Natasha had pulled you into her lap after the food had been served. She loved having you close to her. 

"Thank you for tonight. I know you'd rather be in our room right now."

Natasha kisses you.

"I don't mind this at all. I'm with you."

The rest of the night, the two of you stay at the balcony cuddled into each other's embrace and kissing here and there until it's time for the restaurant to close. 

From a building across the street, Bobbi hides in the shadows, and her heart shatters. She had never seen you look this happy before. You clearly weren't hers anymore. She takes her leave shortly after, not wanting Natasha to see her. 

_ Everything I do, I'm gonna think of you _

_ Don't know what else to do _


End file.
